Sudaderas y manzanas
by Lady Wayne Al Ghul
Summary: Damian solo mordió la manzana.


Los personajes no me pertenecen.

Pseudocrossover con el Riordanverse.

* * *

– ¿Por qué yo?

–Hay rumores de una nueva guerra y…

– ¡Exactamente! Debería quedarme aquí organizando y entrenando a mi cohorte no a un solo recluta griego, que se ocupen de el en su campamento.

– ¿Acaso tengo que recordarte el tratado de unión? ¿O que la augur te escogió precisamente a ti? –Ante las preguntas de la pretor dirigió su mirada disgustada a la chica que llevaba un gato de felpa y cuchillo atadas en su cintura.

–Yo solo repito lo que dicen los dioses –dijo intentando justificarse aunque su mirada decía lamentar su situación. –Es mi trabajo.

–Ya lo sé. – _"Y el mío es obedecer"_

–Damian… –el pretor se acercó hasta el centurión de la primera cohorte y le puso las manos sobre sus hombros. –Te escogieron porque el mismo Júpiter reconoce tus capacidades, ya ha entrenado a sus hijos antes y quiere que lo hagas de nuevo, que alistes un soldado para la guerra.

Damian asintió resignado, sabía que no podía negarse a una misión asignada por el Rey de los Dioses… ni al pretor de ojos bonitos.

-.-

¿Eso era un hijo de Zeus? Lo rodeo mirándolo fijamente, larguirucho y sin musculo, cabello intensamente negro como los otros hijos de Júpiter/Zeus (excepto el Grace romano), ojos azules más claros y brillantes que los de Luthor aunque si poseía el aura de poder que tenían todos los hijos de los tres grandes.

–Así que… ¿realmente no has tenido entrenamiento alguno?

–N-no –respondió asustado, la mirada jade lo ponía nervioso.

–Se nota –murmuro picándole las costillas.

– ¡Hey eso duele!

"¿Te estas burlando de mí no es así padre? Esto me tomara mucho trabajo" –Escucha bien Kent no estoy aquí por propio gusto, las circunstancias no son buenas hay riesgo de una guerra y tu padre me mando a llamar porque quiere que seas parte importante de este conflicto así que más te vale que pongas atención y obedezcas mis órdenes. Recuerda que vine del Campamento Júpiter específicamente para entrenarte a ti.

Jon asintió, no había estado de acuerdo con que se le asignara un tutor solo a él pero ninguno de sus hermanos podía hacerlo y el centurión tenía experiencia, confiaba que con su entrenamiento estuviera listo para la guerra y cumplir la profecía dada por el oráculo. – ¿Que hago primero?

–Calienta y dale cinco vueltas al campamento.

.

.

Jadeando se dejó caer en el suelo, los pulmones le quemaban horrible. Una dríada que pasaba por ahí amablemente le ofreció una botella de agua antes de regresar al bosque; Jon sabía que entrenar con un romano terminaría con el agotado pero eso era exagerar, no había día que no sintiera que vomitaría los pulmones o que sus músculos dejaran de punzar gracias a que el centurión diseño un plan que abarcaba desde que Eos se levantaba hasta que la noche caía pero realmente no podía quejarse, los resultados ya se notaban. Su delgaducho cuerpo gano músculos definidos, agilidad y buenos reflejos, además la guerra era ya un hecho los primeros reportes de ataques corrían por ambos campamentos.

–Kent. –El hijo de Zeus intento levantarse pero un tirón en su pantorrilla se lo impidió. –Quédate ahí, toma espero que te sirva.

Jon se extrañó al ver lo que aterrizo sobre su pecho, una sudadera morada con el símbolo del campamento Júpiter. –Emmm… gracias pero no entiendo…

–Clarisse dice que quizás te ayude con las pesadillas y los truenos de tu cabina.

Al parecer de Damian era ridículo que una simple sudadera hiciera eso pero su hermana griega tenia más experiencia en ese tipo de cosas así que le creería. Quizás debió informarse más.

.

Horas más tarde mientras se dirigía a la mesa cinco La Rue lo detuvo abruptamente.

– ¿Sucede algo?

–No me dijiste que te interesaba Jon.

– ¿De dónde sacas eso? – "Oh por Venus, ¡¿de verdad se nota tanto?!"

– ¿La sudadera que trae puesta no es tuya?

–Si pero…

–Es una tradición del campamento darle una prenda a la persona que te gusta y la tuya resalta demasiado.

– ¡Fue idea tuya! –Replico sintiendo como sus mejillas se calentaban. – ¡Dijiste que le diera una manta o sudadera para sus pesadillas!

– ¡Si, pero que le compraras una no una que usaras!

– ¡Yo no sabía!

–Bueno cálmate, quizás aún no conozca esa tradición –la castaña busco con la mirada al hijo de Zeus… estaba hablando con dos hijas de Afrodita y volteaban hacia ellos. –Olvida lo que dije.

El chico de ojos azules se acercó a los hijos de Marte/Ares con paso firme, ocultaba algo en su espalda y eso no le dio buena espina a ninguno de los dos.

–D-Damian yo… yo quería darte esto –le extendió una manzana roja al centurión, este no entendió porque lo hacía o porque tenía las mejillas completamente sonrojadas pero aun así acepto la fruta ofrecida.

–Gracias Jon. –Kent sonrió adorablemente y beso la mejilla izquierda del hijo de Marte antes de irse a su mesa dando saltitos de felicidad.

– ¿Qué? –Pregunto a su hermana al ver que los campistas a su alrededor reían o suspiraban.

–Otra tradición del campamento, en la antigua Grecia dar una manzana roja era una propuesta de matrimonio ahora es equivalente a pedir una cita. Y tú aceptaste salir con Jon.

Damian solo mordió la manzana.


End file.
